Cafe au lait
by marta madzia
Summary: Poranek Złotych rycerzy...


Tekst stary, bo jeszcze z 2k7 ale to niewiele zmienia :)

Postaci: wszscy goldzi. Ostrezeżeń brak.

* * *

**Cafe au lait**

- Ej! To było moje!  
- Racja. Było – Hyoga bez najmniejszych skrupułów dalej jadł kanapkę, co do której Seiya rościł sobie jakieś prawo własności.  
- Chciałem ją zjeść!  
- To trzeba było to zrobić, a nie się na nią patrzeć.  
- Ale…  
Seiyi jakoś skończyły się argumenty. Zresztą rzeczona kanapka właśnie w sposób ostateczny odeszła do przeszłości i nie było sensu się nad tym faktem dłużej roztkliwiać. Chłopak zadowolił się więc bardzo naburmuszoną miną i zawłaszczeniem sobie na talerz trzech innych kromek chleba. Całą swoją osobą mówił: _to moje_, a gdyby spojrzenie mogło przebijać ludzi i przedmioty, to kuchnia wyglądałaby jak pierwszorzędny ser szwajcarski. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Shun może próbowałby interweniować, ale to - tak jak kanapka - należało już do przeszłości. Niewinne sprzeczki, jak ta, weszły już do kanonu ich wspólnych śniadań. Seiya się pieklił, Hyoga był zimnym draniem, Shun uśmiechał się nieco niepewnie, a czasami wraz z Shiriu otwarcie śmiał. W pewnym sensie to była zabawa. Nieważne jakie słowa padły, ani jakimi spojrzeniami się obdarowano, bo i tak ta pseudo kłótnia nie opuszczała jasnej kuchni. Tak jakby do jej pogrzebania wystarczył stos naczyń upakowany do zmywarki.  
Atena przyglądała się temu z boku, a uśmiech sam formował się na jej ustach. Nie chciała się do nich przyłączać, zbyt dobrze wiedząc, że z nią przy stole zachowywaliby się zupełnie inaczej. Ta pełna rozbawienia swoboda natychmiast uciekłaby z kuchni, gdyby ona tylko przekroczyła jej próg.  
Nie. Tak było dobrze i z tym była szczęśliwa. Mogła patrzeć i uśmiechać się, a oni nawet nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy.  
- Seiya, wolniej! Udławisz się.  
- Fczale, e ee – z kanapką w ustach zaprzeczył Pegaz.  
Shiriu ze stoickim spokojem próbował wypić swoją herbatę, w kościach czując, że katastrofa stoi tuż za rogiem.  
- Seiya – Shun jęknął pewien najgorszego.  
- Ee akusz –  
Dalsza część zdania utonęła w gwałtownym kaszlu.  
- A cię ostrzegali – nie bez satysfakcji stwierdził Hyoga, poczym uderzył kolegę w plecy tak mocno, że ten niemal spadł z krzesła.  
- Za co to było! – oburzył się Pegaz z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
- Podziękuj – zaproponował mu Hyoga życzliwie. – Uratowałem ci życie.  
- Ta! Kręgosłup chciałeś mi złamać!  
- Jeśli tak chcesz to interpretować, to proszę bardzo – Łabędź wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się przy tym bezczelnie.  
Seiya wybitnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gdzieś czmychnęły mu potrzebne ku temu słowa i miast tego poruszał ustami jak wyciągnięta z wody ryba. Tymczasem stoicyzm Shiriu się wyczerpał i jego śmiech wypełnił kuchnię. Seiya spojrzał nań zaskoczony, a po chwili sam też zaczął się śmiać. Hyoga i Shun dołączyli do nich jedynie moment później.  
Atena sama roześmiała się cicho. Było coś pięknego w tej scenie, gdzie aktorami byli ludzie, którzy jeszcze jakiś czas temu prawie się nie znali. Ot tyle, co trochę rozmytych przez lata wspomnień z dzieciństwa. A potem tyle ze sobą przeszli, że więzi między nimi nic nie było w stanie zerwać. Zazdrościła im tego. Nigdy nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale zazdrościła im.

Krótkie cienie, kładące się na wysuszonej na wiór ziemi. Powietrze rozedrgane od gorąca i absolutny brak wiatru.  
Świat wyprany był z ostrych kolorów. Wszystko wydawało się wyblakłe, a krawędzie odległych skał rozmywały się w szarą mgiełkę. Trudno było znaleźć cokolwiek ciekawego w tym monotonnym greckim krajobrazie, a jeszcze trudniejszym było skupić na tym wzrok.  
W sercu Ateny coś uśmiechało się radośnie na myśl o rychłym wyjeździe. Wiedziała, że tak być nie powinno, bo przecież właśnie ta wyschnięta na wiór Grecja winna być jej ojczyzną, ale to było silniejsze. Ten pomysł, w chwili gdy powstawał, wydawał się jej być czymś najwłaściwszym. Nie podejrzewała, aby którykolwiek ze złotych rycerzy kiedykolwiek miał okazję poznać znaczenie słowa wakacje i postanowiła pomóc im to nadrobić. Oni wydawali się nie być aż tak zachwyceni, jak ona, ale w sumie żaden się nie sprzeciwił, a gdy przyszło do wyjazdu stawili się wszyscy. Wątpliwości dopadły ją w chwili, gdy z lotniska obserwowała ich odlot. Na równi ze szczęściem zaczęła w niej rosnąć obawa. Wspomnienia podglądanych śniadań Seiyi i jego przyjaciół sprawiały, że bała się, iż tym razem wszystko okaże się wielką pomyłką, bo przecież czy kiedykolwiek widziała między złotymi rycerzami choć cień takiej więzi, jaka łączyła tamtą czwórkę?  
Gdy tak stała i patrzyła na znikający powoli samolot uświadomiła sobie, że tym co ich łączy jest ona sama. To ona sprawia, że tych kilkunastu mężczyzn rozmawia ze sobą, spotyka się czasami.  
- To nie ma sensu – szepnęła. Ze wszystkich sił starała się w to nie uwierzyć, ale wszystko jakby sprzymierzyło się przeciwko niej. Kolejne myśli i obrazy utrwalone w pamięci zdawały się robić wszystko co w ich mocy, aby udowodnić jej, że popełniła błąd. – Chciałam ich uszczęśliwić na siłę…  
Mogła oczywiście zadzwonić, ale się bała. Przecież Shion powiedziałby jej dokładnie to, co ona chciałaby usłyszeć. Że wszystko jest w porządku, ale co by to tak naprawdę oznaczało? Że jeszcze nikt nikogo nie zabił i po prostu zachowują się ta, jak zawsze, czyli zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Camus i Milem, Mu z Shaką i Aldebaranem, Aiola z Aiolosem i Shurą… Miała w głowie wizję ich pełnej integracji, ale teraz już wiedziała, że była zbytnią optymistką.  
- Panienko, musimy jechać na lotnisko.  
Drgnęła. Już niebawem miała się przekonać ileż gorzkiej prawdy mogło kryć się w jej myślach.  
- Dziękuję, Tatsumi. Już idę.

Z rykiem silników samolot potoczył się po pasie startowym, aby po chwili pod sobą zostawić twardą ziemię ojczyzny antycznych bogów. Wszystko malało w oczach. Ludzie stawali się tak malutcy, że szybko przestało być ich w ogóle widać. Mróweczki w powoli niknącym mrowisku Aten. Wysuszony ląd i głęboki niebieski kolor morza. A w górze, ponad nimi, słońce grzmiące z błękitu nieba. Mały samolot zawieszony pomiędzy tym wszystkim, pędzący na zachód wskroś lądu i morza. Setki kilometrów w tak krótkim czasie, że niegdyś wydawało się to niemożliwością. O czymś takim Dedal z Ikarem nawet nie śnili. Nie ośmieliliby się.

Samochód zatrzymał się przed stojącym na uboczu domem. Ten, wciśnięty między drogę a stromo opadający ku morzu klif, odcinał się swą bielą od krajobrazu, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał zwrócić na siebie ludzką uwagę. Jego niebieskie okiennice przywodziły na myśl zostawioną setki kilometrów stąd Grecję. Z trudem utrzymany ogród odgradzał go od jezdni, a po drugiej stronie dawał schronienie mieszkańcom. Tamtędy też wiły wysypane jasnym żwirem ścieżki i zbiegały się przy wykutych w skale stopniach prowadzących na wyrwany morzu kawałek plaży i keję, do której przycumowana była łódka.  
Z sercem na dłoni Atena podeszła do drzwi. Nie uprzedziła ich o swoim przyjeździe, ale też nie spodziewała się takiej ciszy. Było tak, jakby dom stał pusty i tylko uchylone skrzydła okien temu przeczyły.  
- Ateno?  
- Shion – gwałtownie odwróciła się.  
- Miło cię widzieć.  
- Ciebie również. Gdzie są pozostali? – nie bez trudu oczyściła na chwilę głos ze wszelkich obaw.  
- Tu i tam – otrzymała nic nie mówiącą odpowiedź. – Korzystają z wolnego czasu, który im podarowałaś.  
- Aha.  
Zawahała się. Odpowiedź Shiona dość jasną stawiała odpowiedź przed jej myślami.  
- Wejdziemy do środka? – zaproponował jej.  
Zgodziła się niemal automatycznie i chwilę później siedziała przy niewielkim szklanym stoliku z filiżanką zielonej herbaty w dłoni. Czuła na sobie pełne oczekiwania spojrzenie. Ona wiedziała, że on wie, iż coś ją martwi, ale Shion był cierpliwy. Mógł poczekać, aż sama zbierze się na odwagę i mu to powie. Nie poganiał.  
- Pomyliłam się, prawda?  
- W czym? – zapytał spokojnie, ale ona była pewna, że już dawno zrozumiał.  
- Wierzyłam w coś, co nie istniało. Złoci rycerze są zupełnie inni niż rycerze z brązu, a ja chciałam żebyście wy stali się taką grupą jak oni. Ale to przecież nie bierze się z nikąd, prawda?  
- To? – zachęcił ją, a ona znów była pewna, że on doskonale wie, co ona ma na myśli.  
- Ta więź. To, co sprawia, że oni spotykają się ze sobą, rozmawiają, śmieją się…  
- Przyjaźń?  
- Tak – przytaknęła i wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie. – Przyjaźń. Myślałam, że tak o tę więź stworzę, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Wtedy jakoś nie zauważyłam co sprawiło, że więź między nimi jest tak silna. Teraz już wiem, że to te wszystkie walki, to wszystko co razem przeszli. Wy jesteście tak bardzo od nich inni. I to już nawet nie tylko to, że jesteście od nich starsi. Wasze życie było tak różne. Różne od tego co oni przeszli. I różne od siebie nawzajem. Chciałam was zmienić, choć przecież to niemożliwe. Chciałam was uszczęśliwić na siłę, czyż nie?  
- Przyjaźń – Shion zamyślił się. Słowo zaś zawisło w powietrzu nad stolikiem i powoli wibrowało. – Ona ma wiele twarzy. Poznałaś tę, która łączy Seiyę i jego przyjaciół. Radosną, roześmianą i otwartą na świat. Taką, która w innych potrafi wzbudzić zazdrość swoją siłą. Ale rozchmurz się, bo to nie jest jedyna jej forma.  
- Forma?  
Shion roześmiał się serdecznie.  
- Zasiedzieliśmy się – stwierdził ciepło. – A po podróży pewnie jesteś zmęczona, Ateno. Myślę, że możemy dokończyć tę rozmowę rano. Chciałbym ci wówczas coś pokazać.  
Nie rozumiała go, ale zarazem już kiedyś nauczyła się mu ufać. Zgodziła się.

Następnego ranka obudziło ją ciche pukanie. Sen miała lekki, pełen obaw i zniecierpliwienia. Widok Shiona tylko nieznacznie ją uspokoił. Pozwoliła mu się zaprowadzić do małej biblioteki na pierwszym piętrze, której jedno okno wychodziło na taras i ogród, a drugie pozwalało spojrzeć w dół na kawałek jadalni i kuchnię.  
- A teraz patrz, Ateno – powiedział cicho nalewając herbaty do dwóch filiżanek.  
Nie rozumiała na co ma patrzeć. Za oknem dzień dopiero się zaczynał. Nie spojrzała na zegarek, ale była pewna, że nie wybiła jeszcze szósta. Do kuchni powoli wstający dzień wlewał się przez przeszkloną ścianę, ale to wciąż było za mało, aby rozwiać senność, która otulała cały dom.  
- Ale –  
- Ciii – Shion położył palec na ustach, a drugą dłonią wskazał jej kuchnię.

Odgłos kroków był doskonale słyszalny w oganiającej wszystko ciszy. Powoli nasilał się i Atena ciekawa była, kto taki wstał o tak wczesnej porze. Nie widziała lekkiego uśmiechu, który rozciągnął usta Shiona w chwili, gdy do kuchni wszedł Aphrodite. Nawet o tak wczesnej porze nie było w jego wyglądzie miejsca na przypadek. Jeszcze nieco wilgotne jasne włosy opadały kaskadą na plecy, kilka spinek trzymało w ryzach grzywkę. Luźna koszula była zapięta do połowy, niby niedbale, a jednak miało się pewność, że ilość rozpiętych guzików została dokładnie przemyślana. Lniane spodnie ciągnęły się po kafelkach i może założone do adidasów nie dotykałby ziemi, to jednak przy prostych klapkach nie miały szans. Swobodny perfekcjonizm, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to brzmiało.  
Złoty rycerz bez chwili wahania podszedł do zmywarki i wyciągnął z niej dwa ceramiczne kubki. Z jednej z szafek wyjął słoik z kawą i odmierzył po trosze do każdego z nich. Krytycznym okiem ocenił ilość wody w czajniku i włączył go, a sam usiadł na kuchennej ladzie i czekał. Znudzonym wzrokiem wodził po nie dosuniętych do stołu krzesłach, zostawionej na blacie wczorajszej gazecie i przywiędłych kwiatach wstawionych do zwykłej szklanki. Mimowolnie się skrzywił na ich widok, a tymczasem woda zagotowała się. Zalał oba kubki, jeden do połowy a drugi w trzech czwartych, i zeskoczył z blatu. W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy lodówce i wyciągnął z niej mleko. Nim dopełnił kubki i znalezioną w szufladzie łyżeczką dokładnie obie kawy zamieszał. Pewność jego ruchów przy wszystkich tych czynnościach dobitnie świadczyła, że to już nie pierwszy taki raz.  
Ze swojego miejsca Atena obserwowała go w milczeniu, ciekawa co stanie się dalej. A on w szufladzie odszukał nożyczki i pozwalając kawie stygnąć w spokoju wyszedł przed dom. Przez otwarte drzwi wślizgnął się do środka podmuch wiatru i kilka luźnych kartek sfrunęło ze stołu na podłogę. Z tej wysokości Atena nie mogła dostrzec co i w jakim języku na nich zapisano, a chciała. Bardzo chciała.  
Niedługo zresztą kartki tam pozostały. Ku zaskoczeniu Ateny ktoś nagle je podniósł, a przecież jeszcze chwilę temu kuchnia była zupełnie pusta.  
Camus krytycznie przyjrzał się pokrywającym wyrwane z notesu kartkom. Rozumiał, że niektórzy mogą posługiwać się na co dzień innym alfabetem, niż ten, którego jego uczono od dziecka. Już dawno oswoił się z greką i radził sobie z nią dobrze, a jednak do dziwnych kształtów, które kreślił Aiola jakoś przywyknąć nie mógł. Zresztą nawet Milo uważał, że za takie pismo powinno się coś rycerzowi Lwa zrobić. Aiolos zaś notorycznie nabierał wody w usta i starał się nie zabierać głosu.  
Wodnik pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i odłożył notatki na blat, poczym położył na nich jeszcze wilgotną od kawy łyżeczkę, aby ponownie nie sfrunęły na podłogę. Bacznie przyjrzał się stojącym obok kubkom, studiując barwę znajdującego się w nich płynu. Po chwili sięgnął po ten nieco jaśniejszy i ostrożnie upił łyk. Uśmiechnął się.

- To dlatego Aphrodite zrobił dwie kawy? - Atena spojrzała pytająco na Shiona, a on skinął jedynie głową.  
- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że on mógłby tak po prostu zrobić coś dla kogoś innego – szepnęła. – To jakoś mi do niego zupełnie nie pasuje.  
Shion wzruszył ramionami i skinął głową w stronę okna, sugerując jej, aby patrzyła dalej.

_ - God morgon. _  
Camus podniósł wzrok i skinął głową na powitanie.  
_ - Bonjour. _  
Aphrodite niespiesznie podszedł do stołu i wziął z niego nieszczęsną szklankę z dogorywającymi kwiatami. W drugiej dłoni trzymał kilka świeżo ściętych, jeszcze wilgotnych od porannej rosy. Stare bez skrupułów wyrzucił do kosza, naczynie wstawił do zlewu i wyciągnął z szafki czyste. Dłuższą chwilę poświęcił na ustawienie świeżych kwiatów na stole tak, aby wyglądały dobrze. Dopiero po całym tym rytuale sięgnął po drugą kawę.  
- Do której wczoraj siedzieliście? – zapytał ponownie siadając na ladzie.  
Camus wolał krzesło. Założył nogę na nogę i spokojnie pił.  
- Niedługo. Przynajmniej ja i Milo. Pozostali nie wiem.  
- Czyli pewnie do bardzo późna – westchnął Aphrodite i wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnikiem nie wiele im brakowało, aby zobaczyć wschód słońca, więc pewnie i my ich szybko nie zobaczymy.  
- Cóż – Camus roześmiał się. – Bywa. Nie będziemy za nimi płakać.  
Aphrodite prychnął wymownie.  
- Jeszcze czego.  
Przez chwilę pili w milczeniu i to było normalne. Nie było w tym niczego wymuszonego, żadnego skrępowania. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wydawało się, że tak właśnie być powinno.

Atena nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Po prostu patrzyła na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę.

Camus odstawił pusty już kubek na stół i przeciągnął się. Kątem oka zerknął na lodówkę i wstał. Wypadało jednak zjeść coś normalnego, bowiem sama kawa mogła w najlepszym wypadku wytrawić im żołądki. Nie było jednak powodów, aby się spieszyć.  
- Zostało jeszcze mleko? – zapytał przyglądając się zawartości półek.  
- Na stole i chyba jeszcze powinno być w szafce jakieś nie napoczęte.  
- Nie ma.  
- No to tylko to na stole – Aphrodite wzruszył ramionami. – Przynajmniej Kanon nie będzie nim katował biednej herbaty, tylko po to, aby straszyć nią innych, bo nie uwierzę, że mu to smakuje.  
- Skąd wiesz? Może akurat.  
Zwątpienie w spojrzeniu Szweda mówiło samo za siebie i nie wymagało żadnego dodatkowego komentarza. Camus roześmiał się i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu patelni. Po chwili zapach grzanek zaczął unosić się w powietrzu. Aphrodite niechętnie zszedł ze stołu i podjął się znalezienia w lodówce dżemu. Obaj byli pewni, że wczoraj go tam widzieli, ale jednocześnie byli świadomi, że siedzący do późna ludzie mają zwyczaj robić się głodni i atakować wszystko co jadalne w zasięgu ich rąk. Dżem miał zawsze popyt.  
- Nawet nam coś zostawili – stwierdził wyraźnie tym faktem zaskoczony.  
- Jacy mili.  
- Podejrzewam, że mieliśmy szczęście, bo to dziwne ciasto utrudniało dostęp do słoika i to ono padło ich ofiarą – dodał.  
- Próbowałeś go?  
- Nie i nie zamierzam. Wizualnie mnie odpycha i nie chcę słyszeć, że ponoć jest smaczne. Jedzcie je sami.  
Camus wzruszył ramionami. Ostatnie grzanki wylądowały na dużym talerzu i wraz z nim dołączyły do stojącego już na stole dżemu i talerzyków. Zamiast kawy w opłukanych kubkach znalazł się sok pomarańczowy.  
Aphrodite przez chwilę przyglądał jeszcze gazetę nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu ile rodzajów „e" może się znaleźć w jednym języku.  
_ - Bon appétit. _  
_ - Smaklig måltid. _  
Rześki wiatr powoli odchodził do przeszłości i obaj mieli tego świadomość. Przyzwyczaili się, chociaż żaden z nich nie obraziłby się gdyby zdarzył się choć jeden chłodniejszy dzień.  
- Jakieś plany na dziś?  
- Centrum handlowe z dobrą klimatyzacją.  
Aphrodite roześmiał się.  
- Nie ma w tym niczego zabawnego, Dite. Nie jestem z lodu, ale niewiele mi brakuje, poza tym Milo swoim ostatnim skokiem przez płot wydał wyrok na ostatnie porządne spodnie jakie tu miał.  
- Nie skomentuję stopnia ich porządności.  
- I słusznie. Nigdy nie próbowałeś robić z nim zakupów. Najlepsza metoda to znaleźć coś akurat i wtedy dopiero go tam zaprowadzić. Tylko owo „znaleźć" nastręcza sporych problemów.  
- Pomóc? – zapytał, a widząc zdziwione spojrzenie dodał. – Klimatyzacja.  
I wszystko stało się jasne jak słońce, które to właśnie zaczęło zaglądać do kuchni, ku niezadowoleniu siedzących tam mężczyzn.

- Oni tak zawsze? – zapytała szeptem.  
- Camus śniadanie, a Dite kawę. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się tutaj, aby się ta kolejność odwróciła.

- Sadyści – dało się słyszeć zaspany głos. – Mali sadyści. – Po chwili do głosu dołączyła cała równie co on zaspana osoba. – To wasze śniadanie czuć już w całym domu.  
- Chcesz się poczęstować? – zaproponował Camus.  
Kanon wzdrygnął się.  
- Mam pewną awersję do grzanek. Wiem, że twoje nie są tak mordercze, ale ciągle mam w pamięci wyspiarskie śniadanka. Brrr. Ktoś widział może moją klamrę? Ostatni raz miał ją Milo, a potem straciłem ją z oczu.  
- I może to lepiej? - wyraził swoją opinię Aphrodite, ale na mężczyźnie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Zresztą po chwili znalazł zgubę. Wolał jedynie nie pytać, kto schował ją za ekspresem do kawy. Z pewnym trudem zmusił poskręcane kosmyki, aby dały się nią spiąć.  
- Rozczesałbyś je porządnie – zasugerował mu Aphrodite.  
- Mam rozumieć, że zgłaszasz się na ochotnika, aby to zrobić? Bo jak nie, to wolałabym jednak najpierw coś zjeść lub chociaż wypić – stwierdził. – Mleka, jak widzę, już nie ma.  
- Wyszło – z satysfakcją odparł mu Aphrodite.  
- Amnestia dla herbaty – zawtórował mu Camus, a Kanon jedynie westchnął ciężko.  
- Odbieracie mi wszystkie życiowe przyjemności – mruknął i zaczął studiować zawartość lodówki na okoliczność czegoś zdatnego do spożycia.  
Wkrótce na blacie obok niego zagościł słoik z oliwkami, resztka białego sera i pomidor, który najlepsze dni miał już zdecydowanie za sobą. Chlebem musiał zadowolić się chrupkim, bowiem zwykły już też należał do przeszłości.  
- Jak koniecznie potrzebujesz mleka, to zawsze możesz pojechać do sklepu – zaproponował mu Aphrodite. – Nie tylko jego zaczyna brakować.  
- A przy okazji mógłbyś nas tam zawieźć – dodał Camus.  
- Właśnie. Naprawdę byśmy się nie obrazili.  
- Najpierw śniadanie. Potem mogę pojechać nawet na koniec świata, o ile nie okaże się on leżeć gdzieś w Anglii.  
- Wystarczy do centrum – stwierdził Aphrodite. – A teraz idę poszukać jakiejś szczotki lub grzebienia, bo patrzeć na ciebie nie mogę – wzdrygnął się teatralnie i wyszedł.  
Camus zaczął zbierać naczynia po ich śniadaniu, robiąc miejsce dla Kanona i pozostałych domowników.  
- Wczoraj w nocy zrodził się tu pomysł pojechania na jakąś wycieczkę – Kanon wydobył z pamięci jakieś strzępki rozmowy, której z premedytacją udawał, że nie słucha. – Wiesz coś na ten temat?  
Zajrzał do zmywarki w poszukiwaniu jakiś talerzy, dom bowiem, choć duży, jakoś w tej kwestii posiadał wybitne deficyty. Znalazł trzy. Była oczywiście jeszcze ozdobna zastawa sygnowana jakąś znamienitą nazwą, ale jej woleli nie ruszać.  
- Nie przypominam sobie. To musiało być już po moim wyjściu.  
- Cóż. Poczekam aż zjawi się Aiola lub Aiolos, oni siedzieli do końca. Chociaż Młody pewnikiem przed południem nie wstanie, skoro tak zarwali noc – Kanon po trosze mówił do samego siebie, ale Camus i tak go słuchał przy okazji patrząc, jak na jednym półmisku lądują wyciągnięte z lodówki artykuły spożywcze.  
- Marnie to wygląda, co nie?  
- Trochę – przytaknął uśmiechając się przy tym niepewnie.  
- Gdzieś widziałem cebulę. Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nie biegała.  
- To ją znajdź i sam się przez chwilę nie wierć – Aphrodite wrócił z grzebieniem. – Chociaż ja bym te twoje włosy najpierw z chęcią potraktował chociażby wężem ogrodowym. Już twojemu bratu mniej się plączą.  
- Chcesz to traktuj, tylko najpierw pozwól mi z tym skończyć.  
I Aphrodite pozwolił, cierpliwie czekając aż barwna paleta warzyw i nabiału na półmisku zadowoli Greka. A potem, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, zabrał go do ogrodu. Gdy wrócili, do przygotowanego śniadania już zdążył się dobrać Milo. Z oliwką nabitą na widelec zapatrzył się na wchodzącą dwójkę. Coś było w widoku Kanona z mokrymi i przez to dwa razy bardziej niż zwykle skręconymi włosami takiego, że z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Ograniczył się jedynie do cichego:  
- Dite, zrób mu warkoczyki.  
Więcej nie dodał, bowiem trzy pary oczu spojrzały na niego, wróżąc mu nie najdłuższą przyszłość, jeśli tylko pociągnie ten wątek.  
- Milo, wiesz że można się udławić oliwką? – Kanon zapytał tak niewinnie, jak to tylko było w jego przypadku możliwe.  
- Wierzę na słowo. Nie chcę tego sprawdzać.  
- Naprawdę? A właśnie zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy… Ała!  
- Nie wierć się – prychnął Aphrodite. - A co do warkoczyków, to mógłbyś sobie takiego jednego na noc zaplatać. Rano nie miałbyś potem takich problemów.  
- Już widzę jak mu to wychodzi – wyraził swoje zwątpienie Saga, który właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach. - Nie rozplątałbyś tego przez trzy dni.  
- Dziękuję – syknął Kanon.  
Camus przyglądał się temu z rozbawieniem w oczach, ale niczego nie powiedział świadom, że w jego dobrze pojętym interesie jest, aby sprzeczka ta nie rozrosła się do gargantuicznych rozmiarów.  
- Nie ma za co – Saga wzruszył ramionami i dosiadł się do stołu. – Jakieś plany na dzisiaj?  
- Ja sobie poszoferuję. Dwóch zimnolubów ma ochotę pozwiedzać centrum handlowe wyposażone w dobrą klimatyzację. Poza tym mleko się skończyło.  
- Co!  
- Spokojnie, Milo – Camus roześmiał się. – Ciebie w tym planie nie uwzględniliśmy. Możesz spokojnie przeleżeć cały dzień na słońcu.  
Rycerz Skorpiona odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą, bowiem banda drugoligowych spektran robiła na nim mniejsze wrażenie niż perspektywa chodzenia po centrum handlowym. Lubił targowiska, małe uliczki ze sklepikami, ale nie centra.  
- To dobrze. Zresztą z Aiolą mamy zamiar się dzisiaj wybrać obejrzeć sobie tamten cypel.  
- A więc to o to chodziło wczoraj? A ja myślałem, że coś ciekawszego wymyśliliście – westchnął Kanon i zapolował widelcem na jedną z nielicznych oliwek, których jeszcze nie zjadł Milo.  
- A co ci się w tym pomyśle nie podoba?  
- Nie. W sumie nic, tylko zdawaliście się być tym tak zaaferowani, jakbyście zamierzali Amerykę odkryć po raz trzeci.  
- Pfff – Milo demonstracyjne założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił się do Kanona bokiem. Jednak jedyne co tym gestem osiągnął, to wybuch powszechnej radości. Camus patrzył na niego z trudem powstrzymując śmiech, Kanon i Saga śmiali się otwarcie wcale się z tym nie kryjąc, Aphrodite zasłonił usta dłonią, ale to był czysto wyuczony gest – chichotał nie mniej niż bliźniaki.  
- Sam ci kiedyś te warkoczyki zaplotę – pogroził Kanonowi i to odniosło bardziej pożądany skutek. Młodszy z braci bowiem zamilkł i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Mila podejrzliwie, jakby rozważał w myślach, jakie szanse ma on na zrealizowanie swej groźby. Nim jednak wyciągnął jakieś konkretne wnioski z owych rozmyślań zniecierpliwiony głos Aphrodite mu przerwał.  
- Skończyłem. Można powiedzieć, że zacząłeś przypominać człowieka – stwierdził, patrząc na to, co udało mu się osiągnąć. – A teraz, co łaska, możemy się zbierać?  
- No nie wiem...  
- Ale ja wiem – zadecydował za niego Aphrodite. – Czekam w ogrodzie i lepiej, aby to długo nie trwało.

Atena patrzyła, jak w kuchni zostają jedynie Milo z Sagą. Jej świadomość zaczynała sobie zdawać sprawę, że cała ta sprzeczka coś jej przypominała, a co ważniejsze wykraczała daleko poza granice jej wyobraźni. Gdyby ktoś jej to opowiedział – nie uwierzyłby. Była tego pewna.

Milo odchylił się na krześle i przez moment wpatrywał w sufit. Na półmisku zostało już niewiele, akurat dla jednej spóźnialskiej osoby. Raczej nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, komu owe resztki przypadną. Na rychłe pojawienie się Aioli po prostu nie liczył. Co innego jego brata.  
- Naprawdę macie zamiar się tam wybrać?  
- A ja wiem? Cel dobry jak każdy inny – Milo wzruszył ramionami. – Herbaty?  
- Jeśli jest jakaś zwykła.  
- Powinna być.  
- Trzeba by zmywarkę rozpakować nim ktoś się zagapi włoży brudne naczynia między czyste – Saga niechętnie spojrzał na urządzenie, ale jednak wstał.  
- Ktoś, czyli kogo umieściłeś w tym domyśle? Ja? Aiola? Może Savio?  
- Naprawdę nie myślałem o nikim konkretnym.  
Milo zaczął mu się przyglądać, jak wyciąga kolejne spodki, kubki i szklanki, i odstawia je do odpowiednich szafek. Na widok niektórych Saga uśmiechał się i wówczas Milo próbował zgadnąć czyj kubeczek z karykaturalnym znakiem zodiaku akurat znajduje się w dłoni rycerza Bliźniąt. Na samą myśl o nich sam zaczynał się uśmiechać, bo rzecz była tak okropnie kiczowata, że aż śmieszna. W dodatku była prezentem od rycerzy z brązu, więc nie mogli ich z czystym sumieniem wyrzucić. No może poza Savio. Jemu się jego własny stłukł przypadkiem już po trzech dniach. Milo jakoś w tę przypadkowość nie wierzył.  
- Kolejny kubek odszedł w nicość – Saga odezwał się nad wyraz poważnie i w pierwszej chwili Milo nie był pewien, czy to aby na pewno jest żart. – Dite w swoim umieścił jakieś gałązki i chyba czeka aż się zakorzenią.  
- W jego przypadku to niemal jak komplement – roześmiał się Milo i wstał, aby owe zielsko sobie obejrzeć i przy okazji nastawić wodę.  
Roślinka wyglądała zupełnie zwyczajnie. W przypadku hodowli Aphrodite można było się spodziewać wszystkiego, łącznie z kwiatkiem skłonnym odgryźć człowiekowi pół palca, a przynajmniej tak uważał Savio. Tymczasem ona sprawiała wrażenie znalezionej w ogrodzie i po prostu przez rycerza Ryb przygarniętej.  
- Myślisz, że po co mu ona?  
- Jego pytaj, a nie mnie – Saga wzruszył ramionami. – Każdy może mieć jakieś hobby.  
- Myślisz, że to mnie może ugryźć? I nie patrz tak na mnie! To w końcu roślinka Dite.  
Saga jedynie roześmiał się i nachylił ponad ramieniem Mila, aby przyjrzeć się dokładniej wzmiankowanej roślince. Był prawie pewien, że widział taką w ogrodzie, a szczerze wątpił, aby ogrodnik Ateny posadził tam cokolwiek mięsożernego.  
- Lepiej to odstaw - zasugerował.  
- Słusznie.  
Milo ostrożnie odstawił kubek i wrócił do robienia herbaty. Nie był w tym szczególnie wybredny i w zupełności wystarczyła mu ta w torebkach. Nawet się nie zawahał, gdy wyciągał ją spośród opisanych w wybitnie enigmatyczny sposób puszek z prawdziwymi herbatami, jak zwykł je określać Mu. Saga nie protestował. Nawet na niego nie patrzył. Miast tego stał oparty o ladę kuchenną i czytał pozostawioną tam przez Camus kartkę. Na jego twarzy powoli pojawiał się pełen niedowierzania i rozbawienia uśmiech.  
- Ty czy Kanon próbowaliście pogrążyć Aiolę, grając z nim w państwa i miasta? – zapytał i odwrócił stronę, aby sprawdzić czy może tam nie ukryły się jakieś dodatkowe odpowiedzi.  
- Oboje. I z obojgiem z nas przegrał. Co prawda warunki gry były ciężkie, bo Savio obok nas coś tłumaczył i co chwilę przeskakiwał na włoski – dodał Milo i zalał oba kubki, a po chwili namysłu wyciągnął jeszcze jeden i w nim również zrobił herbatę. Do dwóch wsypał nieco cukru, a jedną z nich dodatkowo zaprawił cytryną. Saga sięgnął po gorzką, zaś tą z cytryną postawił na stole, obok tego co zostało z ich śniadania.  
- O, dziękuję – rozległo się od strony drzwi.  
- Proszę bardzo – odparł Aiolosowi Saga. – Smacznego.  
- Miłego czytania.  
Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i uśmiechnął się. Z parapetu zabrał pozostawioną tam poprzedniego dnia książkę i wyszedł do ogrodu. Milo zaś usiadł na wprost Strzelca i ze znudzeniem przeglądał zdjęcia w gazecie, treść bowiem – mimo szczerych wysiłków Camus, wciąż pozostawała dla niego zagadką.  
- Jakie są szanse, że twój brat wstanie przed południem? – zapytał.  
Aiolos podniósł na niego wzrok na moment zastygając z kanapką w dłoni.  
- Zerowe – odparł spokojnie. – Nawet jeśli ustawisz mu pod drzwiami kłócących się Dite i Savio.  
- Dite i tak nie ma – stwierdził krótko. - Czyli mam wolne przedpołudnie – westchnął i odchylił się na krześle. Aiolos od kilku dni zastanawiał się, kiedy w końcu Milo się owa sztuczka balansowania na dwóch drewnianych nogach nie uda i Skorpion z hukiem spadnie na podłogę. – I co ja z tym czasem zrobię?  
- Pójdziesz na spacer z Camus? – zgadywał Aiolos.  
- Camus nie ma. Pojechał razem z Dite – odparł Milo, a cały jego stosunek do tej wycieczki zawierał się w tonie jego głosu.  
Aiolos parsknął śmiechem niepomny na mordercze spojrzenie mężczyzny siedzącego na wprost niego.

Atena miała wrażenie, że gdzieś umyka jej sens. Że aby to wszystko zrozumieć powinna wiedzieć więcej, a nie wiedziała nic. Jeszcze wczoraj skłonna była twierdzić, że zna ich wszystkich, ale to było tyle godzin temu!  
- Savio? – powiedziała w zamyśleniu.  
Shion uśmiechnął się i upił nieco letniej już herbaty.  
- Maska Śmierci – powiedział spokojnie. – Tak ma na imię, ale rzadko z niego korzysta.  
- Aha…  
Słówko zawisło w powietrzu, jakby samo nie wiedziało, czy ma czekać na jakiś kompanów, czy rozpłynąć się w pozornej ciszy. Bo cicho tak zupełnie nie było. W dole Aiolos nadal śmiał się, a Milo wstał od stołu, demonstracyjnie szurając przy tym krzesłem.

- A ty masz jakieś plany?  
- Może poczytam książkę – Strzelec zastanowił się na głos.  
- Jeszcze trochę, a dojdę do wniosku, że to jakiś objaw upływających lat. Saga czyta, ty czytasz. Weźcie sobie jeszcze Kanona do kompletu i kółko załóżcie – Milo roześmiał się i przez ramię zerknął na Aiolosa, aby uważnie przyjrzeć się grymasowi, który wypłynął na jego twarz.  
- Milo – słówko drżało od wypełniającego je zniecierpliwienia. – Porozmawiamy za kilka lat.  
- W to nie wątpię – wzruszył ramionami, a jego spojrzenie mimowolnie skierowało się w stronę zapuszczającej korzonki roślinki. Nie wiedział co w niej go tak ciekawi i chyba wolał w to nie wnikać. Poza tym rozważał, czy nie zasugerować Aphrodite wykorzystania i jego kubka w takim celu.  
Aiolos zaś wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kuchni tylko po to, aby po chwili wrócić do niej z kilkoma gazetami i kopertami w dłoni. Z nikłym zainteresowaniem odmalowanym na twarzy przyglądał się napisom na nich i zostawiał je w różnych miejscach elipsoidalnego stołu. I choć na pozór wyglądało to tak, jakby w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie która z nich spocznie, tak naprawdę kryła się w tym zakorzeniona w pamięci strategia. Niby nigdy się nie zdarzyło, aby wszyscy razem siedzieli rano przy stole, a jednak każdy zdawał się mieć swoje miejsce i podświadomie się go trzymał. Włączając w to sympatię Dite do siedzenia na kuchennym blacie.  
- Kolejne trzęsienie ziemi w Turcji – westchnął, gdy doszedł do czegoś zapisanego w jego zdaniem normalnym języku. – cztery w skali.  
- Nie tak źle. Tylko u nich ostatnio to co rusz trzęsie. Druga Japonia.  
Aiolos przytaknął i dalej czytał pierwszą stronę gazety. Nie przerwał tej czynności nawet gdy Milo postanowił opuścić kuchnie i omal nie zderzył się przy tym z Shurą, który obrał dokładnie przeciwny kierunek.  
- Cześć i pa – rzucił obojgu i przewertował strony w poszukiwaniu krzyżówki.  
Shura spojrzał na stojące na stole naczynia, a także na te znajdujące się już w zlewie. Widok patelni wywołał na jego twarzy zniesmaczony wyraz, dwie dogorywające na talerzu oliwki nieco go jedynie złagodziły.  
- Sagi nie było jeszcze? – zapytał nie kryjąc swojego zdziwienia.  
- Był. Pije swoją herbatę w ogrodzie  
- I wszystko jasne. O, w lodówce niebawem wiatry będą wiać.  
- Kanon pojechał po zakupy.  
- To miło.  
- Tylko po drodze zawoził jeszcze gdzieś Camus i Dite, więc na twoim miejscu nie spodziewałbym się go przed obiadem.  
- To nie miło – mruknął Shura i kontynuował eksplorację kuchni. Z szafki wyciągnął sobie szklankę i napełnił ją sokiem, a będąc w okolicy ekspresu do kawy włączył goi ustawił na podstawce filiżankę, której było bliżej do naparstka niż naczynia, z którego się pije. Przynajmniej takie było jego zdanie.  
A gdy nieszczęsne urządzenie skupiało się na wyprodukowaniu gęstego, ciemnego płynu o duszącym aromacie Shura podszedł do stołu i sięgnął po leżące na nim czasopismo. Nie zawahał się ani na moment, które podnieść, choć obok niego leżały przecież jeszcze dwa inne.  
- Ha! – powiedział wybitnie zadowolony. – Mówiłem Savio, że Milan nie ma szans z Realem – dodał w ramach wyjaśnienia. – A jednak się założył.  
Satysfakcja w jego głosie była aż nadto dobrze słyszalna i Aiolos zaczął się zastanawiać, co też takiego mogło być stawką w zakładzie. Po chwili jednak doszedł do wniosku, że woli nie wiedzieć.  
- Jakieś plany na przedpołudnie? – zmienił temat, porzucając na czas nieokreślony krzyżówkę i zabierając się za sprzątanie talerzy.  
- Na razie idę na jakieś małe zakupy. Bez śniadania żyć nie można.  
- Zawsze możesz zjeść kawałek ciasta.  
- Tego ciasta? O nie. Podziękuję! Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany. Spokojnie mogę sobie zrobić mały spacer. To zdrowe.  
- Twoja wola – Aiolos wzruszył ramionami. – Jest nawet dobre.  
- Bujać to my, ale nie nas – i z tymi słowami wziął sobie jabłko.  
- Jak tam chcesz – stwierdził i z tymi słowami skierował się ku lodówce z zamiarem odkrojenia sobie małego kawałka.  
- O! To, to jeszcze samo nie uciekło? – rozległ się rozbawiony, aczkolwiek jeszcze wybitnie zaspany głos. – Bo jak nie, to ja też poproszę kawałek! – głos dodał widząc nóż w ręce Aiolosa. – O, i nawet kawa jest. _Grazie_!  
I po chwili Savio siedział przy stole dziabiąc ciasto widelczykiem i przeglądając gazetę. Naparstek kawy czekał na swoją kolej. Shura zaś przyglądał się Rakowi w oczekiwaniu na jego kolejną wypowiedź.  
- _M annaggia_ ! – jęknął Włoch, a Shura się rozpromienił.  
- Przegrałeś.  
- Widzę!  
- To teraz pij tę swoją miksturę i idziemy do sklepu. Przy okazji porozmawiamy sobie o tym zakładzie.  
Savio spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale nie doczekał się jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Dodziabał ciasto i w dwóch łykach rozprawił się z espresso. Gdy wychodzili mina Savio jedynie utwierdziła Aiolosa w przekonaniu, że nie chce wiedzieć o co się ta dwójka założyła.

I tak oto Strzelec został w kuchni sam na sam z pozostawionymi na stole naczyniami i rozpoczętą krzyżówką. Nie skomentował w żaden sposób porzuconej na pastwę losu filiżanki i talerzyka. Po prostu włożył obie rzeczy do zmywarki, z lodówki wyciągnął butelkę z wodą i z krzyżówką oraz długopisem wyszedł do ogrodu.  
Pierwszy raz od kilku godzin kuchnia była absolutnie pusta, a jedyne co się w niej na pozór zmieniło, to prasa na stole i ustawienie krzeseł.

- Nie wiedziałam – szepnęła Atena wpatrując się w próżną już filiżankę. – W Świątyni to wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Niby było dla mnie jasnym, że Milo i Camus się przyjaźnią, tak samo Aiolos i Shura, ale to i tak wyglądało inaczej. Zwłaszcza, gdy nie myślałam tylko o nich.  
- Inaczej?  
- W ostatnich dniach dotarło do mnie, że tym, co ich wszystkich połączyło jest przeznaczenie, z którym oni nie zamierzają się spierać. Ale to, że ma się kogoś za sąsiada przecież jeszcze niczego nie oznacza. Można przecież ograniczyć się do zwykłej tolerancji i tyle. Nie przypuszczałam, że oni mogą się tak dobrze znać. Po prostu w Świątyni nie było tego widać. Poza tym to nie wszystko, bo ja sama myślałam, że ich znam, ale tak naprawdę jak dotąd widziałam jedynie fasady i nie miałam pojęcia co kryje się we wnętrzu.  
Shion roześmiał się. Porównanie z budynkami, jakkolwiek nie byłoby trafne, rozbawiło go i postanowił je pociągnąć nieco dalej.  
- I co sądzisz o poznanych teraz przedpokojach?  
- Sama nie wiem. Jestem zaskoczona, ale zaciekawiły mnie i chcę poznać, co jest dalej – uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała na Shiona.

Dhoko pojawił się w kuchni tylko na chwilę potrzebną, aby zagotować wodę i zalać nią herbatę w ceramicznym dzbanku. W tym krótkim czasie zdążył jeszcze pokroić to, co zostało z obmawianego przez wielu ciasta i ułożyć to na tacce. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w okruszki, które pozostały na blaszce. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał przez ramię na górujące ponad kuchnią okno. Pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, zabrał ze sobą dzbanek wraz z ciastem i skierował się w stronę drzwi. W nich minął się z mamroczącym coś po hiszpańsku Shurą. Skinęli sobie głowami i tyle, każdy zajęty tym, co akurat miał w planie. Dhoko skręcił w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro. Shura odłożył na ladę siatkę z zakupami i wyszedł do ogrodu z zamiarem spławienia w morzu Liguryjskim pewnego Raka.  
Pozostawione na pastwę losu zakupy cierpliwie czekały aż ktoś się nimi zajmie. Choć już dochodziła dziesiąta, to jeszcze kilka osób miało się przecież przez kuchnię przewinąć.  
Shaka wszedł do niej nieco niepewnie. Spojrzał na reklamówkę i zawahał się na moment, czy jest w ogóle sens przekładać jej zawartość do lodówki, czy prościej będzie wypakować to wszystko na stół. Finalnie jednak nie zrobił z nią nic. Miast tego wyciągnął z szafki mały garnek, z lodówki cztery jajka i nastawił to aby się w spokoju gotowało. Przez chwilę się temu przyglądał, a potem po prostu usiadł przy stole i czekał wraz z zakupami cały czas bawiąc się przy tym koralikami różańca. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero głos Aldebarana.  
- Jak długo się już gotują?  
Shaka zawahał się ponownie.  
- Kilka minut – odparł, starając się nie myśleć o tym ile mogło ich być konkretnie. Zresztą Aldebaran wydawał się być tą odpowiedzią usatysfakcjonowany i nie pytał o nic więcej. Jego uwaga skupiła się na zawartości lodówki, która to prezentowała się nad wyraz nie okazale oraz na przyniesionej przez Shurę reklamówce. Po chwili uzbrojony w deskę i nóż zaczął poszczególne rzeczy kroić wedle swojego uznania. Shaka jedynie się temu przyglądał. Ta ilość pokrojonych warzyw nieodmiennie robiła na nim wrażenie. Podejrzewał, że można by tym nakarmić całkiem sporą grupę ludzi o ile tylko nie będzie wśród nich Aldebarana.  
- Zrobisz herbatę?  
Przytaknął. Wstał i niespiesznie wyciągnął z szafki kilka kolorowych puszek. Ostrożnie z każdej z nich nieco herbaty i wymieszał je wszystkie w dzbanku, a następnie zalał gorącą wodą i odstawił, aby się zaparzyło.  
- Już czuć ją w korytarzu – Mu stał w drzwiach i uśmiechał się.  
Shaka odwzajemnił uśmiech i skinął mu na powitanie głową. W kilku krokach znalazł się z powrotem przy stole, robiąc mu w ten sposób miejsce przy ladzie, koło Aldebarana. Ten na chwilę przerwał wielkie krojenie i odwrócił się w stronę Mu.  
- Ktoś zrobił zakupy – powiedział pełnym niedowierzania głosem. – Małe, ale jest przynajmniej co zjeść na śniadanie. Choć uczta to, to nie będzie.  
- Shura wracał niedawno z jakąś reklamówką – powiedział Mu. – Więc pewnikiem to on. A większe zakupy spadły na Kanona. Brał rano samochód – wyjaśnił, a po chwili dodał. – Czytałem książkę przy oknie.  
- To niech się postara.  
Shaka roześmiał się cicho. _To auto niestety nie jest ciężarówką_ – pomyślał, a śmiech Mu był dostatecznym dowodem na to, że ten to usłyszał. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo za plecami Aldebarana i słuchali dalej jego uwag.  
- Nie wiem kto robił ostatnim razem, ale jakoś mało wszystkiego było. I to niby miało starczyć na tydzień? Nie wiem jakim cudem mogłoby się tak stać. Przecież byśmy z głodu tutaj pomarli i byłby problem.  
- Oj, już nie przesadzaj – powiedział Mu i zaczął myć pozostawione w zlewie talerze. Dla nich kilku nie warto było uruchamiać zmywarki, a innych nie było.  
- Kiedy to prawda! Kilka dni na takiej diecie i by z większości niteczki pozostawały.  
- Nie wszyscy potrzebują takich ilości jedzenia jak ty, Aldebaranie – zwrócił mu uwagę Mu.  
- No i jak wyglądają!  
Shaka przyglądał się temu siedząc przy stole. Koraliki znowu obracały się w jego palcach. Chwilami wyglądał tak, jakby chciał dodać coś od siebie, ale rezygnował nim jakikolwiek dźwięk wydobył się z jego ust.  
- Rzekłbym, że całkiem nieźle – odparł rycerz Barana i zaczął układać na talerzach to, co wyszło spod aldebaranowego noża. – Shaka, ustawisz to na stole? – zapytał wskazując koszyczek z chlebem.  
Przez chwilę nie było żadnej reakcji, dopiero po takiej ciszy Shaka drgnął i wstał, jakby dopiero teraz dotarł do niego sens usłyszanych słów.  
- Oczywiście – powiedział ciszej niż miał to w planie.  
- Dziękuję. – Mu posłał mu ciepłe spojrzenie.  
Aldebaran dalej snuł swoje wywody o pustce, jaka jego zdaniem codziennie panowała w lodówce. Mu jedynie z rozbawieniem kręcił głową, a fioletowe kosmyki z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy opadały mu na twarz. Shaka zaś przez chwilę po prostu stał, zawieszony pomiędzy ladą, dzielącą pomieszczenie, a stołem, jakby nie do końca pewien, co dalej ze sobą począć. Wybawieniem od decyzji okazały się być jajka, które stanowczo trzeba było wyciągnąć z wody i schłodzić nim żółtka do reszty z sinieją. Tak przynajmniej uważał Aldebaran. Shaka nie miał zamiaru się z nim kłócić.  
Mu z zaciekawieniem przypatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę jak rycerz Panny turla po blacie jeszcze wilgotne od zimnej wody jajko. Abstrakcyjność tej chwili na swój sposób porażała go, a z drugiej strony w pewnym stopniu już do tego przywykł. Nieco machinalnie posypał pokrojone już pomidory szczypiorkiem i podał talerz Shace. Ten zaś, bez jakiegokolwiek słowa komentarza, wziął go i postawił obok koszyczka, talerzyków i filiżanek. Mu w drodze ku swojemu krzesłu zabrał jeszcze ze sobą dzbanek z herbatą, a Aldebaran chował do lodówki te kilka rzeczy, które uniknęły udziału w ich śniadaniu.  
- Smacznego – powiedział Mu.  
- Pewnie, że będzie smaczne – roześmiał się Aldebaran i zaczął sobie nakładać na talerz.  
- Smacznego – odparł Shaka i sięgnął po kromkę chleba.  
- Ktoś ma jakieś plany na dzisiaj?  
- Ja chcę w końcu pójść na ten targ. Już się dowiedziałem, że dzisiaj jest na pewno – oznajmił Aldebaran. – Nawet, jeśli miałbym się tam wybrać sam!  
- Shaka?  
- Może jakiś spacer – odparł cicho.  
- Mógłbym się przyłączyć?  
- Ależ oczywiście – Shaka uśmiechnął się.

Drzwi do biblioteki otworzyły się bez ostrzeżenia. Zarówno Atena, jak i Shion odruchowo spojrzeli w ich stronę. W progu stał Dhoko z tacą w dłoniach. Uśmiechał się zawadiacko.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem? – powiedział, a pytająca nuta wibrowała w jego głosie.  
- Skądże – roześmiał się Shion. – Spektakl w zasadzie już się skończył.  
- Czyli trafiłem akurat. Byłbym wcześniej, ale mieliśmy telefon.  
- Doprawdy?  
- Tak. Shiriu dzwonił z pytaniem, jak się miewa Atena – tu Dhoko skinął kobiecie głową. – A poza tym pytał, czy i oni mogliby tu przyjechać.  
Atena drgnęła.  
- Co mu odpowiedziałeś? - zapytał Shion podejrzliwie.  
- Że muszę to omówić z innymi. Myślę, że obiad będzie dobrą ku temu okazją.  
- O ile wszyscy na czas wrócą – roześmiał się Shion. – Trochę się nam dzieciaki porozjeżdżały i porozchodziły.  
- Się okaże – wzruszył ramionami i dodał. - Ciasta? Jest dobre, gwarantuję.  
Atena skinęła głową, Shion również. Przez myśli kobiety przemykało wszystko, co tego poranka zobaczyła. Obrazy i słowa, które próbowała połączyć w dającą konkretne wnioski całość.  
- Chyba rozumiem – szepnęła, a obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni. – Widziałam w was przede wszystkim rycerzy. Poznałam was jako rycerzy i nimi zawsze dla mnie byliście. A przecież przede wszystkim jesteście ludźmi, prawda!  
Patrzyła na nich w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, którą gotowa była uzyskać za wszelką cenę. Dhoko roześmiał się jedynie, a Shion skinął głową.  
W dole Mu, Shaka i Aldebaran kończyli śniadanie, a nieco dalej na tym samym co biblioteka piętrze Aiola zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę tak bardzo mu na zjedzeniu śniadania zależy, czy też wystarczy jakieś jabłko i tak dotrwa do obiadu.

_Koniec _


End file.
